mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
The Jellyfish Adventure
The Jellyfish Adventure is an MSPA forum adventure created by the user Elrunethe2nd. It is among the lighter MSPAs, and details the journey of a jellyfish attempting to escape to the ocean from an aquarium. It is updated daily, and drawn in Flash CS3, according to its author. Elrunethe2nd often breaks from plot updates to draw user requests mid stride featuring the comic's characters, although these are always considered non-canon. Plot Recently, you (the protagonist JELLYFISH) escaped from the aquarium in a fantastic HEIST while a fish-poacher-type-person infiltrated the abandoned facility to presumably steal fish, and opened the sunroof, albeit foolishly, for light. During your fantastic escape, you made a hydrogen jetpack and flew out of the facility with tools you had collected over time, and landed in the OBNOXIOUS OLDPERSON's living establishment, namely in TRENDY FISH's bowl. Given that it was crowded and hectic at the time, plus that you couldn't kill him, you recruited him to your team, where shit got real. After this, you McGuyver'd the RADIO and KNITTING KIT beside the fishbowl and made a CAT MONSTROSITY. This was rather pointless, but you then figured out a way to keep your PET CAT and added a grappling hook to it, as well as wheels, making it CAT-ROLL-STROSITY. After this, you chose your desired exit trajectory and flew out of the apartment, along with TRENDY FISH, just before OBNOXIOUS OLDPERSON returned home, which was rather smooth of you, all things considered. It was at this time that the INFINITE IMPROBABILITY DRIVE can be considered activated by GENERIC EVIL NEMESIS, who has been watching you for some time to establish whether you were at all special aside from other fish. When you landed the CAT-ROLL-STROSITY, it hit a bump and flung you, with your greater mass, into a wall, temporarily stunning you, however it turned out that the wall you hit was a cardboard prop from a film set, which didn't stun you all that well after all. After rollicking on the television in a unconscious manner, you then hid and ascertained precisely where you are, which turned out to be NOT THE OCEAN, but a badly polluted park in the middle of Australia's Southeast, namely MELBOURNE. The brochure you read that in was rather informative. In despair, you temporarily removed TRENDY FISH from your party and found FAT AND UNDATEABLE RHINO, who was in desperate need of a graphic design artist for his AMAZINGLY IMPORTANT Save The Whales campaign. In mind of a solution, you visited the nearby YOURSELF INCORPORATED ©, and broke down the front door, naturally increasing your manhood. You then killed the last and only GARGANTUAN ROLLMOP ELEPHANTINE, earning a trophy in the interests of receiving some decent service, which you hear is hard to find in Australia. After this, the reader broke the PLOT-THE-AUTHOR-HAD-IN-MIND, and took a right angle to it, filling in half the stuff in this recap. You then caught the train that ran through Yourself Inc's foyer and found their replacement COMPLAINT DEPARTMENT's and two 9MM pistols. You are now considering paying a visit to "Yourself" himself. Meanwhile, TRENDY FISH has been entertaining himself with A GOOD BOOK, some QUALITY TELEVISION and numerous MICHAEL JACKSON HITS. Characters *'The Jellyfish' The Jellyfish is the protagonist of the adventure. He starts as an unskilled creature, but becomes a scientist. As of yet, he has no second archetype. *'Trendy Fish' The Trendy Fish, sometimes referred to as the Miffed Fish, is Jellyfish's grumpy sidekick and friend. As of yet, he does very little. *'Unnamed Ninja' A shadowy character who opened the aquarium sunroof for reasons unknown. It is unknown whether this character is also "Yourself", but simply infiltrating the aquarium. *'Generic Villian ("Yourself")' A character who later turns out to be an embodiment of the user "Yourself" within the comic. His motives are unknown, and he also appears to be a GRAPHIC DESIGNER, although whether this is a front or not is unknown. *'Fat and Undateable Rhino' A large-ish rhino with gender issues and a huge need to save the whales. Campaigns for animal rights. Tropes Used *Color By Technicolor *Dashing Sidekick *Dreamatic Interlude *Rise And Shine *Weird Puzzle Shit *You Know, For Kids! Jellyfish Adventure, The Jellyfish Adventure, The